renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diarmaid/profile RP
Having no family, trusting no one enough to be a friend, Diarmaid passes the time ; for short whiles he smile, laugh and even envision happiness. The only times when Diarmaid found true happiness unfortunately can't last: while rendering someone useless, fighting for his county. So he trains, hoping his happiness would be so exquisite to linger. While Diarmaid know what his goal is, he's under the impression to know what else he want. He think loyalty to his county, in exchange for the protection of his land, is the right path. He think having a faithful women would be better for him. He think joining the night life will give him joy. He think befriending NNGO (Nox Noctis Gentis Obscurum) will be mutually beneficial. Although, he used to think quite differently, so he senses that those secondary interests are but temporary, or at least are not steady. Diarmaid has surprising reflexes. He's taller and a bit wider the average men, with a healthy complexion, azurite blue eyes & ginger hair, the latter usually unkempt. He has a couple old scars, his hands have calluses from often manipulating wooden rods, often having redness on different region of his skin ; he sometimes is sore. He can be vocal at times and, not being adept at speech, can be bothersome. The majority of his wardrobe is simply tailored, with coarser fabric, solid unsightly seams and sometimes unmatched color. He laugh things off the majority of the time, although he's sometimes resentful. He always make an effort to be polite and to smile, albeit he's human. ___________________________________________ WARNING: If a player break an OOC (Out Of Character) rule, including baiting or insulting, my character will dislike his/hers. Notice: TPB (The Player Behind) Diarmaid isn't interested in OOC relation unless an IC one (relation) is--well--developed. ___________________________________________ http://renaissancekingdoms.wikia.com/wiki/Diarmaid/archived_profile_RP for more August 8th, 1460 I received fresh milk from my own barn in some time, it was a full yield as well. It's my 4th day on the cycle and my cows haven't been hungry yet. I hope it stays that way. I suppose as long as I remain without a high responsibility role, I'll neglect but seldomly. August 16th, 1460 I woke up this morning in an incredible mood. The day before, I turned my mug over as people were drinking and I decided to leave it that way. Since I didn't care much for my old way of life, I thought, well still do, that I might as well have a fresh start. Speaking of which, I'll soon do my first theft ; it's approved by the county but still. September 21st, 1460 I finally received the merchant cog I was promised by the NNGO a couple weeks ago ; it's name is Arraetrikos. The reason for the delay is a miscommunication ; I lost about a week salary in the venture and I traveled without escort carrying a good amount of money. I ended up giving NNGO more money than they asked for ; I don't like having debts, including moral ones. December 10th, 1460 I sent a long letter of the pros and cons in joining NNGO to it's contact and leader: Anto_capone. Today I received a reply from Anto and he invited me to get to its headquarters. He gave me the necessary authorization to get in its embassy. I've let them know of my interest, and only interest, in joining them and that I would likely just listen to them until I made my mind. February 26th, 1461 While writing Anto(_capone), I realized my reservations about NNGO were unfounded and I expressed him directly my desire to become a member. March 20th, 1461 Today I'm--sure--to be Irish. I spent most of my day yesterday with a hangover. I'm recovering from my alcoholic debauchery and noticed I hardly ate yesterday, or perhaps none at all, and I feel physically weak. Before I knew Ireland was my place of birth but I didn't know if I picked up enough of its culture. March 26th, 1461 I pledged NNGO Blood Oath in a personalized manner. I hope a capo (leader) saw through what could have seen as chatter. All the points were covered ; some by direct declaration, others by showing some confusion but still declaring what I understood. April 19th, 1461 I made it clear that I previously pledged The Blood Oath ; although my clarification seem to have been ignored. Either I wasn't smart enough to see a previous acknowledgement or NNGO heads don't care so much about my gesture. April 30th, 1461 I gave the helm of the Arraetrikos to a sea captain as both of us embarked. We were heading through the large waves and strong wind. Perhaps one day I'll be able to handle myself and a crew to that kind of environment but it will be my first time in the expanse ; I wouldn't take command unless it was in dire need. It will also be an introduction to sea battle. I'm excited, yet scared at the same time, as I'm unprepared. June 13th, 1461 I've been handed back Arraetrikos captain hat after our victorious battle against the English and some of its allies. I caught glimpses of the whole thing while manning the ship in the maneuvers. Many passengers had the opportunity to watch all the exchanges as the helm and posts were filled ; perhaps one will tell me. At least I have the battle log but it doesn't tell the whole story. I also have the ship report ; it took good damage but nothing serious. I'm about to disembark, it will have been 6 weeks since I've set foot on stable ground.